The Love Finders
by MakeDauntlessCakeNotWar
Summary: After Toby screwed up their first date, Happy has given him a second chance. Toby is freaked out and is worried where this will lead.


They say Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. And that is exactly what happened to Tobias M. Curtis.

What happened is simple,

He met Happy Quinn.

Happy Quinn, the genius with a knack for mechanics. One thing Toby did not have a knack for. But while Happy was hammering around on the new engine she found or an old car, or even just random pieces of metal, Toby loved it. He loved her.

Toby always had thought that the person his ex- fiance was, was the person he was meant to be with. He had stalked her months after their split. Though he had never thought as Happy's constant reminders that she was the one who broke it off and she's not coming back, he still failed to see her beauty and his stubbornness made him forget that even though he had liked who his fiancee was, he _loved_ who Happy was.

If he made a list about everything he loved about Happy it would be forever long but he could think of some prime things on that list:

Happy was amazing considering her horrible past.

She was totally hot.

She was a badass girl who never cared about herself, but about a mission.

She was beautiful.

She was completely smart.

She loved him.

What made her the most beautiful was the fact that her he was, two weeks after sleeping through their date, getting ready for a new one.

She gave him a second chance.

That meant she loved him.

He knew because he would do the same.

This time he would take no drug intake on his part, even though he could barely button his shirt because his hands were shaking so much. He was more dressed up than usual, because Happy deserved it. He was wearing a white shirt, red tie and black coat and pants. He figured it would be better if he picked her up at her apartment this time so he never told her where they were going, despite Happy telling him she did not like surprises. He was so nervous he would some how screw this up, so he figured that the surprise part would cover him if he forgot something.

He walked through his apartment building quickly knowing that if he got stopped by the elderly women that had a bridge game going on tonight, he would never hear the end about how this girl must be special and doesn't he just look so cute dressed up, or even something like, you finally decided to clean yourself up a bit to show a woman a bit of respect. He could practically _hear_ Mrs. Ada saying that to her. Mean old lady.

He luckily got to his car quickly and shakily opened the door. He struggled to put his keys in the engine and made his way out of the parking lot and towards Happy's apartment. Driving in and out of lanes his brain sent him the right way, while he just fumbled around like an idiot trying to remember what turn to take.

He finally arrived at Happy's apartment with three minutes to spare. He walked up the stairs slowly and stared at Happy's door. And he finally released, _he was scared._

But scared in more ways than just, I got the date wrong, she won't like where we're going first date jitters.

Toby was actually scared.

He was scared that everything would not unravel the way they should. He was scared that he would be an ass and Happy would hate him and never want to see him out of Scorpion again.

BUt mostly he was scared of the fact that behind the very door he was standing in front of, was the woman that he thought of day and night, the woman he knew was the actual one. And this was different from his ex-fiance. He was scared that he would loose the only thing keeping his sanity alive. He was scared that the beautiful Happy Quinn would shoot him and his ever-growing heart down with one shot after this date if everything didn't go perfect. He was scared that everything wouldn't go perfect.

But he had to realize that because he was Toby and she was Happy, and they were Quintis.

Nothing would go right.

* * *

 _ **I hoped you like the first chapter to**_ _ **The Love Finders.**_ _ **This chapter is very small, but it is only a glimpse of what is to come. Please rate and review.**_


End file.
